Moth Hero Pretty Cure!
Moth Hero Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is moths, dreams, nightmares and friendship. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Usagi Gassan/Cure Lunar Voiced by: Emiri Kato (Japanese), Kelly Sheridan (English) A calm and sweet girl who is known as the princess of the school. She is never seen without an apple or a to go cup of coffee from She has a love of insects mostly for butterflies and moths seen usually with Chouko studying them at her club house. She is a ballet dancer for the dance team of the school. In civilian form, she has long silver hair tied in a bun and dark green eyes. As Cure Lunar, her hair turns green tied half up with green moth clip holding it in the back and her eyes turn green. For Halloween, she dresses up like Clara from The Nutcracker Prince Movie. * "Pretty Cure, Flutter On! The cure that dance in the moonlight, Cure Lunar!" * "Pretty Cure, Lunar Blast!" Ay umu Fukui/Cure Attacus Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Kirby Morrow (English) He is Usagi's best friend from childhood who tends to be the one to wake her up when she is running late for school. He seems to have a crush on Usagi though is pretty shy about telling her. He is on the school's ice hockey team as a goalee. In civilian form, he has reddish brown hair and red eyes. As Cure Attacus, his hair becomes bright red and slightly longer and wavy and his eyes turn bright red. For Halloween, he dresses up Nosedive from the mighty ducks. * ??? * "Pretty Cure, Attacus Toss!" Akemi Koizumi/Cure Dispar Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris (English) A very pompous and mean girl who will always want to be the center of attention either being apart of the drama club or being the next idol being training with her mother training her to follow in her footsteps. She has an on going rivalry with Usagi since she has a crush on Ayumu. In civilian form, she has long light brown hair falling in curls and dark brown eyes. As Cure Dispar, her hair becomes longer turning champagne colored with highlights of brown and white and her eyes turn black. For Halloween, she dresses up like ???. * "Pretty Cure, Flutter On! The Cure of great beauty! Cure Dispar!" * TBA Bashira Maeda/Cure Buffy Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) She is basically Akemi's "Yes Man!" and "Wing Man!" she tends to do her bidding when she is too busy to torment Usagi though she is a much nicer girl compared to Asami and loves to go out for plays but tends to be talked down from going for the leads by Asami. In civilian form, she has tan colored hair in a bob and dark brown eyes. As Cure Buffy, TBA. For Halloween, she dresses up like ???. Chouko Yamada/Cure Comet Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish), Maëlys Ricordeau (French), Ulrike Jenni (German), Letizia Scifoni (Italian) A track team member and also best friends with Usagi since childhood along with Ayumu. She loves butterflies and hopes that one day she can be lepidopterist like her late mother was. She is a great cook since she has to cook for her father and siblings. She always is going to Usagi's competitions or watches from Skype In civilian form, she has wild dark brown with red butterfly hairclips and brown eyes. As Cure Comet, her hair becomes bright blonde tied in pigtails and her eyes turn light brown. Prince Atrops Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), James Marsden (English) He is the mascot of the series and the son of Queen Silky who came to earth to save it from the same fate his world had become. Villains The Mutator Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese), Grey DeLisle (English) The samurai-esque leader of the villain team, whose face is always covered in a mask. She wears black armor with blue trim and a dark blue cape, resembling a cross between the Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Prince Valorum from The Star Wars. Darth Petra Voiced by: Yuko Minaguchi (Japanese), Laura Post (English) The leader of the Mutator's minions, with a gaze that can turn its targets to stone. She's faster than the others and doesn't like to lose. She wears a brown hooded robe with wide sleeves and black and orange war paint on her face. Red Fatale Voiced by: Rica Fukami (Japanese), Diane Michelle (English) A beautiful, pixie-haired minion of the Mutator, who gets all the feminine missions. Her usual outfit is a red strapless leotard, fishnet tights, and red heels. Platinum Punk Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English) A genderless minion of the Mutator. Golden Greer Voiced by: Sayo Yamamoto (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) A hotheaded minion of the Mutator who likes throwing fiery fastballs at her foes. Lord Sangue The final villain of the series, unrelated to the Mutator's gang and far more dangerous than all five of them combined. He appears after an intruder from another universe banishes the Mutator and her minions to a desolate interdimensional wasteland, getting them out of the way for most of the rest of the series. A master manipulator, he tries to take over the world while presenting himself as a "friend of humanity". He resembles a cross between a cyborg and a human skeleton, with glowing red eyes. Family Tsuki and Arata Gassan They are Usagi's parents who run the ice rink in town. Students and Staff of Kieseki High School Aki She is one of the best tutors of the school though her methods on teaching confuse the students she tutors though. Sumire She is a young manga artist in training though hiding it from her parents who want her to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a ???. She is good friends with Aki and tends to tell people small helpful hints and riddles on how to pass her tests. Mori He is a film maker's son who hopes to follow in his footsteps and tends to use Bashira as the star in many of his movies and tends to get annoyed with Akemi when she comes running into the shot or copies her lines and says them instead. He seems to have a crush on Bashira. ??? She is the head of the podcast club and tends to be the M.C at most of the contests at the school. She hyper and out going but is also easily annoyed, Akiara She is the head master of the school. Others Queen Silky She is the Queen of Night who is also Atropos mother who stayed behind with the citzens who were unaffected to protect them. Movie Character Only Moth Hero Pretty Cure Movie 1: [[Princess Rose|'Princess Rose']] She is the princess of the Crystal Kingdom and childhood friend of Atrops calling him "Tropsey!" when she sees him and gives the cures the power up of the Quartz Gem to transform them. Moth Hero Pretty Cure Movie 2: Frozen Hearts of Love Hinata Honda * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Stephanie Sheh (English) A young lover of space who wants to go to space but due to a heart defect isn't able to living in slight jealousy of her best friend who is an astronaut himself. After she rescues Atrops after finding him unconscious due to a high fever they became close. Ryohei Kurosawa * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Hinata's best friend who is about to go back in space and worrying about her. Items Flutter Mods They are the henshin items of the series. Dream Moths They are moths that carry peoples hopes and dreams without them they fall into comas sometimes even death if severed from the person too long. Episodes # To Save a Dream! Cure Lunar is Born!: Usagi thought superheroes were just made for comics and anime but when her friend Chouko is turned to stone she finds herself turning into a superhero to save her. # A promise to a friend I intend to keep! Cure Attacus is Born!: When Usagi accidentally misses Ayumu's game she tells him she'll be at the next game but what happens when the game is attacked by Red Fatale and Usagi is out of commission can a new cure step up! # I'll Show You Up! Cure Dispar Is Born!: Akemi is tired of Usagi always getting Ayumu's attention and decide that the school's annual flower princess contest will show once and for all who is the one for Ayumu with Usagi just wanting to get this over with to get her off her back. # I'm Going to Help Akemi! Cure Buffy Is Born!: When a new uyoku dantai gang passes by Kieseki to preach "the gospel of the alt-right", Akemi expresses her disdain for "such bigoted garbage" and sends one of her minions, Bashira, to spy on the gang, only for the leader to turn out to be another minion of the Mutator. # We Are a Complete Team! Moth Hero Pretty Cure! # TBA # Being discovered?! Usagi vs Akemi: When Usagi ends up being discovered over her beauty when accidentally wondering on to a set that Akemi was doing a photo shoot and gets annoyed but Usagi wants nothing to do with modeling. # TBA # Help me Study please!: When both Usagi and Ayumu are at a risk of getting kicked off their teams because of bad grades and ask Aki for help but find her methods are hard to follow. # TBA # Under Pressure! what is Akemi to do? # TBA # Unnamed episode # Usagi's deathly ill! How do we help?!-Due to being slipped a poison secretly by ???, Luna falls sick and is getting worse. Can the team find a way to save her before time runs out? # We need to bring back our leader!: With Luna gone the cures are at a loss what to do but Atrops says their might be a way to bring her back but it means stealing her body before the wake and going back to his home. # Unnamed Episode: The cures have a hard time fighting without Usagi who is still recovering from the episode before. Movies Moth Hero Pretty Cure! Movie 1: When a close friend of Atrops sends a message to him to help her and her kingdom they come to her aid only to see the whole kingdom and it's inhabbitants are sealed away in crystal outside the castle and are saved from the same thing by Rose who tells them that Crystella is the cause of this. Moth Hero Pretty Cure! Movie 2: Frozen Hearts in Love: When a comet passes by earth years ago many people were effected by the shattered partials including ??? by Reitō Shinzō to collect energy. Years later, Reitō Shinzō comes back for her shard to freeze earth to a block of ice including a newly made friend of Atrops, ???. Trivia * Yoko Hikasa, Grey DeLisle, and Emma Watson are the only voices of the BPC Cures in any language to voice their villain counterparts in this series. * This is one of the most dark series the authoress has written showing injuries and blood and gore. Category:Fan Series